Tsuna's Bright Sky
by starlightyuki
Summary: Just a one-shot that popped into my head about Tsuna adopting a kid. I don't own KHR


Star: Hey guys! So I was babysitting and this popped in my head. Just was there and I need a refresher quick so I thought what the heck. Warning: There is a yaoi paring in this, it very Minor but still there. I don't own KHR If I did there would be yaoi. *runs* Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm home."

Dark brown eyes blinked as the owner of the eyes turned her head towards the source of the voice. Nana giggled as the twelve months started bouncing in her seat, her hand instantly making a grabby as soon as Tsuna stepped in the kitchen.

"Welcome home. How was school?" Nana asked.

"Okay. Where are the others?" Tsuna asked as the toddler let out a whine. He let out a chuckle and picked up the toddler. "Hi my sky. You good for your Nonna?"

"How dare you think she was anything less than an angel?" Nana scowled at her son playfully. "Aki-chan was an angel as usual.

The seventeen year old chuckled, pressing a kiss to the toddlers for head.

It was still had to believe he was a dad, or mama as the other teased him. If you had told him this almost a year ago, he would have freaked out and denied it. He still remembered the day they found her.

" _Any word yet?" Tsuna asked, pulling on his gloves_

" _No." Gokudera said from the passages seat, a frown set on his face._

 _The two of them along with the other, Reborn and some other members were on their way to an allied family estate. They had received at distress call in the middle of the night. There had been some growing conflict within the family for some unknown reason and the Don had asked for the Vongola's help._

 _As the pulled up to the estate, Tsuna felt his stomach drop at the sight of members of the Tutore family lay in pools of their own blood. He shook his head, this wasn't the time._

" _I want everyone on their guard. Hayato, call the medical team and tell them we need them here ASAP. Split into teams, look for survivors." Tsuna said into his ear piece and step out of the car._

 _There was a chours of 'Yes Decimo.' before everyone instantly went off._

 _It was mess. Body everywhere, the carpets stained with blood while the walls were painted with splatted. Although they still prayed, it became clear after twenty minutes that there wasn't any survivors._

" _I though the Tutores had resolved all this." Tsuna said, frowning as he remembered the meeting he had attended with the Ninth only a few days ago. "It doesn't make senses."_

" _Now is not the time to worry about that now." Reborn said, as he closed the eyes of Don Tutore._

 _He, Tsuna and Gokudera were currently in the office of the Don, where they found him and his wife's body._

" _I know I-"Tsuna suddenly stop and started looking around the room, his eyes darting around the room._

 _Reborn and Gokudera watched confused as he walked over to the desk. Tsuna frowned as he stared at the desk. Gokudera opened his mouth to say something when a small muffled noise made them freeze._

 _Tsuna instantly knelt down and carefully opened one of the larger draws. His eyes widened as he stared at into the draw._

 _Laying there wrapped up in a white blanket was a sleeping two month old brown haired baby girl._

"Mama!"

Tsuna blinked before looking in the dark brown eyes of his daughter. "I'm going to kill your papa for teaching you that when he gets home."

Akira let out a random string of baby babble and Tsuna chuckled, getting a giggle out of her as he rubbed there nose together.

Nana said smiling as she watched Tsuna pepper kisses all over the squeal toddler's face. She knew all about Tsuna's role after someone had kidnapped her and Fuuta one day on their way home from the store. They didn't know who had was more surprised that day, Nana when she found out about her son and husband's involvement in the mafia or everyone else when they found Nana and Fuuta in a room surrounded by unconscious guard, Nana standing in the middle of it all. Who knew she could fight like that?

It had been a quite a shock when Tsuna and Reborn returned home from their trip in Italy with a baby carrier. Of course once she saw those big brown eye and dark brown hair, she was in love with the adorable girl, even when Reborn said not to get too attached to her.

"By the way,Your father called." Nana said.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow as Akira giggled madly, her cheeks a nice rose red. "Why?"

"Well, he disapproves of who you are dating again." Tsuna rolled his eyes at that. "Also he want to know when he gets to see his granddaughter."

"One, if he want to see her he can come and visit." He said sitting down, Akira in his lap, playing with the chain of his ." Also, He has no say in my love life."

Tsuna looked down at Akira and smiled as she looked up at him. "Why don't we try and call him, maybe we'll get Dada instead."

Just then the front door opened.

Looks like the call will have to wait.

~KHR~

"Look what Aunt Haruharu got you, Kira-chan." Haru sung as she made the ballerina bear dance.

Akira blinked at the bear. Yamamoto, Enma, Gokudera, Haru, Tsuna and Kyoko were all sitting in the living room. The girls had bought some new toys and clothes for Akira.

"Tenth said not to get her anymore toy." Gokudera said.

Haru shoot him a look. "Like you're one to talk. Who was the one who bought her that big stuff cat?"

"It looks like Uri and she loves it!"

"Ma, Ma, Calm down. I'm sure she loves all the gifts she gets. Right Kira-chan?" Yamamoto asked the toddler

Tsuna sighed. "You guys need to stop bribing my daughter for the stop as her favorite. We all know who is currently tied for that spot."

"Nma!" Akira chimed throwing her arms up, looking up at her favorite uncle.

Enma chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"It's already been a year since we found her." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna nodded. "I thought grandpa was out of his mind when he asked me to take her back to Namimori."

" _What?!" Tsuna yelled, shooting up from his seat._

 _He stared at the Ninth in disbelief."You want me to what?!"_

 _Timoteo sighed. "I want you to take Maria with you back to Japan."_

" _But why? Wouldn't she be safer here?" Tsuna asked._

" _I'm afraid not. Turn out that it was worst then we thought."_

" _What do you mean, Grandpa?"_

 _Timoteo leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh. "The reason Don Tutore hid his wife pregnancy was because his brother was planning a coup d'etat. It turn out that Don Tutore was actually the younger of the two. His brother lost his right to a head due after he attacked an allied heir."_

" _But if he didn't know about his wife being pregnant, is the baby safer here?"_

" _I have met Adrian Tutore. Once he know about the child, I'm fear he will harm her to secure his hold as the next boss."_

 _Tsuna frowned. "Isn't there anyone else who can take her?"_

" _Until we know who we can trust and were loyalties lie, I believe it's best for her to go with you."_

"And you never gave her back." Enma said.

" ?" Tsuna reached over and picked up Akira from Enma's lap. The little girl squealed as he flopped back, holding her above him. "Cause you are mine~."

"Mama!"

The other laughed as Tsuna pouted." Kira-chan. I'm Papa. Can you say papa?"

"Mama!"

Tsuna groaned, bringing her down and resting her on his stomach. "I'm so killing your dad."

~KHR~

"Where is Akira?~" Lambo asked, looking around.

"Here she is!" I-pin said, pulling the blanket off the toddler, causing her break out into a fit of giggled.

Tsuna smiled from his spot at his desk before he looked at the time.

"Alright bedtime you three."

"Aw, come Tsuna-nii." Lambo whined. "Five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago, Lambo, and I gave you ten." Tsuna chuckled. "Besides, we are going to the zoo tomorrow and the first one up get first pick on what we will see."

With that the, two kid gave the toddler a kiss on her cheeks and wish Tsuna good night. As the left the room, Tsuna got up and picked up Akira before sitting back down. Akira rested her head on his shoulder and let out a yawn, her eyes already drooping. Tsuna chuckled as he logged into Skype.

"Let see if Dada is awake." He whispered as the toddler snuggled into him.

Tsuna smiled as Video call popped up the second he logged in. He instantly accepted it.

"You are just in time. She is almost out." Tsuna said.

The person on the other end chuckled. "Akira."

The toddler instantly looked at the person and reached towards the screen. "Dada."

"Miss me, Principessa?"

The toddler smiled as she let out another yawn. Tsuna smiled as he leaned back slightly, rubbing her back.

"So, how was your mission?"

"Easy. They could have sent someone else. How are things are your end?"

Tsuna let out a hum. "Well, she was teething a few days ago, so I ended up staying home one of those days because she would yell bloody murder if I walked out of the room."

"You better done the home works for that day."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Of course I did."

The two of the talked for almost an hour, just about usual. Tsuna told him about how everyone had gotten Akira more stuff, even after he told them not too. Akira had fallen asleep on Tsuna shoulder, gripping on to the collar of his t-shirt.

"Your dad is hounding me about bringing Akira here."

"Mom said he told her the same thing and I know that Grandpa and the others want to see her again. It's just that…After the last time…"

"I know…"

Tsuna turned his head and pressed his face against the side of Akira's. The last time, time they thought it was safe to bring her to Italy, Akira had gotten kidnapped. It was the worst week of his life. He barley slept, barely ate and was just a complete mess. That's when he realized how attached he had become to her. That was also the week he confused to the love of his life. He smiled, without Akira entering their lives, he probably never realized how much he loved the man.

"Maybe over break I'll bring her. We can go visit her parents, show her how much they have grown." Tsuna yawned, getting a chuckle from his lover.

"Get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna said.

His love smiled. "I love you, mio stupido cielo."

"I love you too, mio sole caotico."

Tsuna let out another yawn as they ended the call. Akira let out a soft whine as Tsuna stood up, her grip tightening on his shirt slightly. As the tiredness slowly watched over him, Tsuna walked over to his bed and layed down. He shifted his daughter on to his chest, smiling as the sleepy toddler looked up at him before resting her head on his chest, falling back asleep to her mama's heartbeat. Tsuna kissed her forehead before he join her in the realm of dreams.

* * *

Star: So there. *rubs the back of my head* I do have a story with this, don't know when or if I will write it. To all those who read my KHR story, I am almost done with chapter, it has been a crazy week for me so expect that possibly sometime this weekend. Also cookies to the people who figure out who Akira's other parent is. Night guys.


End file.
